jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Blackmore
|stand = Catch the Rainbow |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 1890 |cod = Bleeds to death from multiple gunshot wounds |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = American |hair = Blond ( ) |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |affiliation = Funny Valentine |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. Blackmore is one of Funny Valentine's henchmen. When Lucy Steel's intrusion is discovered while she investigates Valentine's schemes, Blackmore is tasked with tracking and eliminating whoever tried to spy on the President. Blackmore is a Stand User, wearing his mask-Stand Catch the Rainbow to literally walk on falling raindrops. Appearance Blackmore is a man of average to above-average height and medium build. He wears a black, hooded poncho, punctuated in two columns on its chest and lining its sleeves by small metallic rings. Through the top of its hood is threaded a long ponytail of his light hair. Underneath, he wears light clothes covering his arms to his metacarpals; and his pants and boots in a piece, patterned by a symbol resembling a halved taijitu. Personality Blackmore is an efficient assassin, deeply loyal to Valentine; equally believing in his authority and cause. Blackmore is largely depicted with a placid personality, talking slowly and being impassive to most things. However, his mission towards the corpse part excites himself greatly and he even becomes exalted when he feels the presence of Jesus. Usually obedient to Valentine, he falls to a brief temptation to take the Corpse Part for himself but regains his senses after being shot, ultimately deeming that Valentine is the worthiest of them all. Alongside Blackmore's calm personality is his great analytical acumen, allowing him to effortlessly track an intruder and unmask Lucy Steel through the various indirect clues found during his short investigation. As one of the President's men, he also coldly approaches murder, killing Mountain Tim without a second thought and being prepared to do the same to Lucy, Gyro, and Johnny. Blackmore has a notable verbal tic, as he regularly mutters to people, an informal derivative of . He keeps the habit even with his employer and current President, Funny Valentine. Abilities With his Stand, Catch the Rainbow, Blackmore may manipulate rain, including by halting falling drops, making them into threatening obstacles or a path he may cross in air; and relocating functioning parts of/or his entire body with their moving touch and force. History Blackmore is introduced as one of Funny Valentine's loyal men, and an especially skilled assassin. His mission is to recover the Saint Corpse Parts that Johnny and Gyro had so far collected. Valentine enlists Blackmore's help in searching for a local saboteur, who is Lucy Steel. When Mountain Tim helps her escape, Blackmore confronts him. After incurring one gunshot wound, he incapacitates Tim in a Stand duel before executing him. Meeting the protagonists, they are quickly surprised and overwhelmed by Blackmore and his Stand, which demonstrates novel defensive and offensive capabilities. Blackmore takes the Corpse Parts back with him along with Lucy Steel. Using a phone to talk to Funny Valentine, he is distracted by the image of the Saint, before Lucy shoots him with a gun she had been hiding. Though fatally injured, Blackmore resists, plugging his wounds with raindrops harnessed with his Stand. Chasing the protagonists, another battle ensues before his weakness is discovered and he is defeated. As per his Stand's limitation, he finally dies when it stops raining and he bled out. Chapters * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= BlackmoreFirst.png|Blackmore casually appears before Funny Valentine as he steps down the raindrops BlackmoreUmbrella.png|Blackmore's umbrella BlackmoreRain.png|Utilizing his Stand, Catch the Rainbow, to step up the raindrops BlackmoreWalkingOnRaindrops.png|Walking on raindrops BlackmoreBird.png|Killing a carrier pigeon BlackmorePeering.png|Blackmore peering through a window while searching for the intruder MountainTim & Blackmore.png|Blackmore interrogates Mountain Tim on the saboteur's whereabouts BlackmoreShot.png|Shot by Tim's pistol MountainTimCut.jpg|Mountain Tim is sliced across the face... MountainTimCutByRainBlade.jpg|due to Blackmore creating a blade out of the raindrops BlackmoreWithTimsBody.jpg|Blackmore with Mountain Tim's body on the ground MountainTimDeath.png|Blackmore mercilessly executes Mountain Tim Blackmore face crop sbr color v09 035.png|Blackmore talks to Lucy with his Stand half-visible BlackmoreCorpsePart.png|Holding a Saint Corpse Part Blackmore Jesus.JPG|Recieving his vision of the Saint BlackmoreDeath.png|Blackmore's defeat and subsequent death References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Valentine's Subordinates Category:Deceased Characters